Annie Reuver
Anna Maria Clasina (Annie) the Reuver ( Rotterdam , February 19 1917 ) is a Dutch singer . She is one of the most popular Dutch singers in the forties and fifties of the twentieth century. Annie Reuver inherited her love of music from his mother's side. During her school years she starts with two boys the musical trio The Rhythm Aces . Then she sings with an amateur big band The Blue Blowers . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Thirties **1.2 Forties **1.3 Fifties **1.4 Sixties **1.5 Seventies **1.6 Eighties and beyond *2 Trivia Biography [ edit ] Thirties [ edit ] The Reuvers debut at The Ramblers will end in 1934 instead. She is almost eighteen years old. The Reuver audition for director Theo Uden Masman and adoption. She soon heard in live radio broadcasts for the AVRO . In 1935 De Reuver occurs in the Pulchri studio in The Hague to make recordings for Decca with The Ramblers and the American tenor saxophonist Coleman Hawkins . She takes three numbers: Some of these days , I only have eyes for you and Hands across the table . Forties [ edit ] From 1940 Reuver sings with various orchestras: the orchestra of Nico de Vries, the orchestra of Boyd Bachman , an American army orchestra, the Decibels Eddy Meenk and the AVRO Dansorkest Hans Mossel. In Rotterdam she often plays with the orchestra of Jan Pijpers. All this is happening despite the dance ban in force, which was established by the occupiers. She performs with contemporaries like Teddy Scholten and Thom Kelling and singing Dutch songs. Because she wants to be a member of any Dutch Kultuurkamer coming there in 1944 to an end. From 1945 Reuver sings with various orchestras, at home and abroad. She is often on the road. This goes against her face. She gets homesick. Trombone Pi Scheffer on January 26 1946 The Skymasters founder, enters the Reuver for this orchestra. From 1947 to 1949 she resides in Venezuela and her then-husband, a Philips division lead. Then she returns to The Skymasters back. In total, she has sung for five years with the orchestra, with three performances per week for the radio. Fifties [ edit ] The Reuver is particularly familiar with songs written by, among others, Tom Erich , Jaap Valkhoff , Pierre Wijnnobel and Paul Roda : Harmonica Jim , Vienna , Song of the Pierement , many bitter tears , Deep in my heart , and look at the figures of my eyes . The latter takes them in 1952 for the first time as a duet with Karel van der Velden and The Skymasters. Sixties [ edit ] In the sixties, the Reuver occurs often. With the orchestra 's Reuver poses tours she gives performances for Dutch soldiers in Netherlands , Germany and on ships. In the orchestra include members of The Skymasters. Sit She also sings on the radio for years, twice a week. This they often do with contemporary Eddy Christiani . Around 1955 are Christiani and De Reuver through the leaf Tuney Tunes (with Skip Voogd repeatedly proclaimed) to Dutch best Dutch vocalists. She is also active in these years with the company, the Boertjes of Buuten . In 1968 she started as a record producer for Dureco in Amsterdam. It comes instead of Johnny Hoes , who Telstar started for himself. Travel and appears produce not combine. In discovering and guiding Dutch talent Dureco De Reuver quite successful. She discovers Oscar Harris , Danny Cardo , the Kermisklanten and Ben Cramer . For the latter, it produced late 1967 his first hit: Zai zai zai . Also, they discovered Pierre Kartner , the singing kapstertje which, in turn, Corry Konings discovered. If Kartner songs for the band Corry and Rekels going to write to this huge successes. Thus Crying is for you to leave the best-selling single of1970 . Anny Palms is Drika as the successor of the Reuver in Boertjes of Buuten. Kartner and De Reuver take songs together as the X Duo . Together with the also from Rotterdam Jany Source Reuver makes the platelets as Ans & Jans and Anny Palms as Anna Maria's . Seventies [ edit ] In the early seventies, the Reuver get over to record CNR Records , where she, among others, the Sisters De Roo discovered with blue cornflowers in 1971 to score a hit. After financial problems at the CNR is Reuver later, in the seventies, the move to record Telstar Johnny Hoes. There she goes again also deal with discovering and promoting new talent. Especially the promotion - from simple repertoire - is not her. She works for about seven years before hoes. During the seventies, the Reuver gets involved in talent hunts NCRV on a freelance basis. On the NCRV television is seen as a juror, on the radio, she presents a kind of talent in the popular program Los Fixed by Jan Rietman . From October 1974 she presented a time request program Ask Annie , on Friday between 11 and 12 at the TROS . Eighties and beyond [ edit ] In 1987 , at its seventieth, produces the Reuver another hit Little Boy Jodel for Manke Nelis . Weather Dureco , but now as a freelancer. Even then she remains occasionally occur, especially in programs like nostalgic songs from then and now . In 1994 De Reuver get royal honors and Erasmusspeld of the municipality of Rotterdam . In 2005 she performed at the age of 88 at the New Luxor Theatre in Rotterdam on the occasion of 60th anniversary of independence. On the occasion of her 90th birthday on February 19, 2007 her book "Candidly" appears. This biography, written by journalist Rotterdam Rein Wolters , describes her life and her contacts with many famous Dutch. The Reuver takes in this book does not mince words and counts among others with some exes and the Singer Without a Name . During a festive afternoon in the Old Luxor Theatre in Rotterdam Reuver receives the first copy from friend Bas van Toor . In 2012 , her 95th birthday celebrated with a musical feast in Larenkamp in Rotterdam. [1] At the end of 2013 she was on Radio 5 Nostalgia hearing in response to a search. Trivia [ edit ] *The Reuver has been married four times and divorced four times. She has no children and still lives in Rotterdam. *On the occasion of the final episode of the first season of the television show regional Bassie and his friends , gave De Reuver a guest appearance. *For seniors transmitter RANO she tells her story in three episodes. Category:1917 births Category:Women's music